


i'm always yours

by wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i named him lucas because i have a sense of humor, no it's not a canon lucas from the remakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles
Summary: David doesn’t like Lucas.It’s just so hard to sit there and watch him chat up Matteo when he’s sittingright there.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	i'm always yours

**Author's Note:**

> this was an anonymous request on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was matteo making a new friend and david getting jealous

David doesn’t like Lucas.

He’s not exactly sure why, and objectively he know’s he’s being irrational. But it’s so hard to sit there and watch him chat up Matteo when he’s sitting _right there._

Granted, he’s only spent about an hour with the guy, and he could totally be reading into it too much, but that doesn’t quell the uneasy feeling in his stomach every time the guy laughs and knocks his boyfriend’s arm playfully.

Matteo had met Lucas in one of his classes, and he’s been talking about him quite a bit since. Today he finally invited him over to the apartment to hang out.

“What do you think, David?”

“Huh?” David looks up, not having realized Matteo was talking to him.

“Lucas suggested we go out for Chinese. That sound good to you?” Matteo crosses his arms and leans his hip against the counter, and David pushes the thought of how hot he is when he does that to the back of his mind.

“Uh, sure, that sounds fine. Get my usual?”

Matteo furrows his brows at him. “You’re not coming?”

David swallows. “Nah, I’ll just chill here until you get back. I don’t really feel like being seen by the public today.” More like he doesn’t want to have to watch Lucas around Matteo any more than he has to.

Matteo snorts out a laugh, pushing off the counter. “Okay, vampire, stir fry with chicken and spring rolls will be on its way.”

“Thanks, habibi.”

Matteo gives him a dorky two finger salute as he turns and grabs his keys, opening the door for Lucas.

Once they’re gone, it dawns on David how bad of an idea it was to let them go alone. He groans into one of the couch cushions, laying there for a minute afterwards.

He’s being stupid. He’s being _so_ stupid. But now that they’ve left David can’t get the image of them fooling around and bantering all the way to the Chinese place out of his head.

David thinks that maybe he’s reading too far into it. Matteo is like that with the rest of the boys.

Then again, none of the boys ever looked at Matteo the way Lucas was looking at him. Is that what David looks like when he looks at him? He’s sure it is.

It’s stupid. He feels so fucking stupid. But he still can’t push away the burning feeling in his stomach.

When they come back they’re laughing as they open the door, and David holds back his urge to groan into the couch again. Matteo hands him his food and David thanks him before getting up.

“I’m gonna go eat in my room.”

“Our room,” Matteo immediately corrects. “You’re not eating with us?”

“Nah,” David says. “I’m not really up for it right now. You know where to find me.”

Matteo frowns at him, but he nods anyway. “Okay, we’ll be here.”

David gives an awkward little wave to Lucas as he retreats to their room.

An hour or two later, with the takeout shoved back in the bag and sitting on the bedside table, Matteo comes into the room. “Hey,” he says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” David replies. “Did you leave Lucas alone out there?”

Matteo shakes his head. “Lucas went home.” He purses his lips and opens his mouth without saying anything, then finally settles on, “Are you okay? You were acting weird today. Did Lucas say something to you?”

“No,” David says, shaking his head. “He didn’t say anything, don’t worry.” He deflates a little, fidgeting with the comforter. “It’s stupid,” he continues. “I’m being silly. It’s just that...Lucas seems to really like you.”

“Yeah? He’s my friend, I would hope he likes me.”

David rolls his eyes. “No, Matteo, he _likes_ you, can’t you tell?”

It takes a moment for it to register, but once it does Matteo’s face morphs into one of realization. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, Matteo,” David says exasperatedly. “I thought I was imagining it, but none of our other friends ever look at you the way he does.”

Matteo’s brows furrow in that adorable way David loves. “Are you feeling threatened? Are you _jealous?”_ He turns to face David more, an incredulous look on his face.

“Maybe,” David admits. “Maybe I am. I told you it was stupid.”

“No, don’t be sorry for how you feel,” Matteo tells him, echoing the thing that David has told him a thousand times. “But I do want you to know that you have nothing to be worried about.”

“I know,” David assures him, putting his hand on Matteo’s. “I’m just overreacting a bit. It’s not a big deal.”

“You’re not overreacting,” Matteo says. “But you really don’t have to worry about Lucas. He’s just a friend. You’re the one I love.”

David smiles. “I love you, too,” he replies, then he pulls Matteo in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
